With the rapid growth of on-demand viewing of video and audio content, streaming accounts for an increasing proportion of the traffic on the Internet. Content providers have adopted approaches to handle the increase in demand for content, including use of content distribution networks, peer-to-peer based delivery networks, and combinations thereof.
These approaches typically store full copies of a video library in multiple locations of a distribution network. Storing full copies of the video library in multiple locations requires considerable storage space at each of the multiple locations. As new content is added to video libraries, the storage space required to store the video libraries increases, leading to increased storage costs and inefficient content distribution.